The present invention relates to a torsional vibration damping device, and particularly to a torsional vibration damping device which damps torsional vibration through a viscous fluid medium.
It is known in the art to employ a viscous hydraulic damper as the torsional vibration damping device in an automobile.
Such torsional vibration damping devices comprise a drive plate assembly connectable to an engine crankshaft, a driven plate assembly connectable to a transmission input shaft through a clutch, and a viscous hydraulic damper comprising a fluid chamber located between the drive and driven plate assemblies. The fluid chamber is defined by an annular housing located between both plate assemblies, wherein the fluid housing has projecting rims engaged in annular recesses formed in the driven plate assembly so as to seal the fluid chamber.
Power from the engine is transmitted from the drive plate assembly to the driven plate assembly, from which the power is in turn transmitted to the transmission, wherein torsional vibrations are damped by the viscous hydraulic damper. The fluid chamber is thus defined by the fluid housing in the foregoing structure, entailing extra components and complicating the structure.